1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an information processing device that performs a predetermined information processing and an image formation apparatus that includes the information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image formation apparatus, an image is formed, for instance, on a print medium such as a paper sheet, and subsequently, fixing and paper ejection are performed (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120215).